shsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Year's Kiss
New Year's Kiss is the sixth episode of the second season of Surviving High School. Hector desperately wants to kiss his crush, Amanda at his Russian New Year's party... but she's dating football player Zach! Synopsis Can love blossom on New Year's Eve? Plot Two weeks ago at Centerscore High, Hector was asking Taylor, Amanda, and Linda if he would see them at his New Year's Ever party. Linda and Taylor said they'll be there but Amanda said she's going out of town. Her dad is taking her and Zazh to go sailing around the world on a yacht so they can celebrate New Year's Eve in every different time zone. Hector asked how that's possible and she said it's a really fast boat. Hector then said that he actually meant a Russian New Year's Eve party. Taylor was confused and Hector stated that the Russian New Year is a week after everyone else's new year. Amanda then said she would be home by that time. Linda then asked what that has to do with New Year's Eve. Hector told the girls to not over think it, and he'll see them in a couple of weeks. Later that day in study hall, Taylor asked what the deal is with the Russian New Year's Eve party, and suggested that it has to do with Amanda. Hector admitted that he wanted to make sure Amanda can come. Taylor knew that he liked her but thought that he should just have a normal party when she gets back, and asked why he's putting off the New Year's Party. Hector said that it's the one night of the year when it's okay to kiss anyone you want without any explantions, and it doesn't matter that she's with Zach, since there is a possiblity she could kiss him. Tayloe didn't get it since they made out at least a dozen of times, and it's obvious that she's into him, and he should do something about it. Hector stated that it's not that east. He's kissed a lor of girls he wasn't ready to start dating, and what if that's how Amanda feels. Hector added on that if Amanda wanted to get with him, she should just break up with that "male-model wannabe".Taylor said that makes sence but sometimes things aren't that simple, and for the record he may want to come up with a better story then this Russian New Year's Party, since the rest of the school isn't going to believe it like Amanda did. Hector then thought that people are totally gualable and nobody will talk about it. Later that day, after Hector told Howard, Howard didn't understand since he's not even Russian. Hector told him that he's only trying something new, and he asked if he really wants to have the same old New Year's Eve party every year, or does he want to have a crazy, totally new Russian New Year's Eve Party on a whole new night. This is uncharted party territoy and they'll write them into textbooks in no time! Howard guessed he saw his point, and Hector said he'll see him at the party. 2 Weeks later, Hector asked Brendan if he knows why he called him here today. Brendan stated that he's throwing a weird week-after-New-Year's-Eve-Party tonight and he figured he could get him to do the dirty work. Hector asked if by "dirty work" he meant talking to a million hot girls and invite them to their party, then yes. Brendan didn't understand, so Hector handed him a black address book. Hector called the book a list of all the hottest girls in town, and he should picka few to invite them. Brendan said he could do that but asked why. Hector told him that they have standards to uphold, and people are going to think he's slipping if there aren't lot of girls at their. Brendan meant to say that he doesn't get why he was asked to invite them, and Hector asked him if he's really going to compian about the chance to talk to hot girls. Brendan thought that Hector ussally wants to handle the girls himself and sent him to get food or something. Hector honestly thought of it as a chance to cheer him up since he and Kat broke up and since then he's been all mopey, and he now should get out there and meet some new girls. Brendan thought that was really cool of him since it's been tough getting over Kat , and thanked him for putting up with all his wighning, and this time he'll get the snacks instead. That night, kids from school were packed in Hector's house but he was waiting for one person in particular. As guests filled up the room, Hector was in the living room arranging nesting Russian dolls, fur hats, and Russian food. Guests at the party were enjoying the party, and the food. Hector was glad they were all having a good time. Amanda then arrived! She and Taylor just arrived a few minutes ago, and she thought all the decorations were really cool. Hector thanked her and wished her a Happy Russian New Year's Eve, and was glad she was able to make it. Amanda said of corase since she loves all his parties. Suddenly Paula pushed past Amanda. Paula came up to him and brought up that they should totally date. Amanda and Hector were both shocked. Paula honestly told him that ever since she lost Winter Queen, she was looking for a way to increase her populairty, and she figured that she just needs a popular boyfriend. Hector told her that he's not interested in her. Paula was then angrily confused, since no one turns her down. Hector stated that he's not saying that she's not hot, but the problem is she dated Andy. She asked what that has to do with anything, and Hector told her that they go way back and he'd never forgive him if he goes out with his girl. He brought up that he's sure she doesn't want to break his heart, and Paula said that she guess she doesn't want to start any more drama that Taylor can capitalize on. She then asked Amanda to go with her to find more, popular guys that she could date. Paula walked off but Amanda stayed for a moment. She asked if he's friends with Zach, and he said he barely knows him. Amanda then asked if that meant he would date someone that Zach was with and he was about to say yes, but Paula once again asked Amanda to come with her to talk to hot guys. Hector took this as a sign that maybe she will go out with him. Hector then heard the door bell ring, and opened the door to find Porscha. She said it's been so long, and he asked her what she's doing here. She said some nerdy kid called her up and said he's having a party, and she would never miss one of his parties. She then asked what's wrong and thought he'd be happy to see her. Just then, the door bell rang again and Mona came in. Mona said that Brendan called her so she can learn about the Russian culture, and she was glad she listened to his advice. Hector then excused himself and found Brendan and dragged him into his room. Hector was upset with him for inviting 2 of his crazy Ex-girlfriends. Brendan said not to blame him since Hector had so many notes next to them in the book he was given. Hector said that crazy Ex's are clearly marked with skulls and bones. Brendan told him that he thought that meant it was goth friendly and Dinah doesn't have many goth friends. Hector told him that he should know that Mona isn't goth but Brendan said that he saw her wear all goth for a play, and he didn't know that he dated Porcha since she hooked up with everybody. Brendan then interuptted him and said that he's off the plan. Brendan was then glad since for once he doesn't have to do anything, and now he can have time to hangout with Dinah. Just then Porcha shouted for Hector to come back and asked where he is. Porcha brought up that he is single now and he must be looking for someone to kiss at midnight. Mona brought up that it's good that she's here to take up that role. Porcha doubted that he would choose Mona over herself. Hector spotted Amanda watching from across the room. He asked the ladies if they would stop arguing and offered the food that is there. Porcha told him to stop trying to change the subject, and the Ex's continued to argue. Porcha remembered her as the girl who stormed Alexei's party, and told her to give it a rest. After some more fighting, Mona stormed off, but Howard later came in. Howard remembered her and told her that a really hot guy is looking for her. He said he'd be in the back year. Porcha asked who it was, and offered several names. Howard said it was one of them, and Porcha left after telling Hector to wait there. Hector then knew that no guy was looking for her, and Howard was sure that if she wondered around long enough, then she'd run into one of them. Brendan told him he was in a tight spot, so after how he helped him with the crazy Astrid girl, he thought he owed him one. Howard said that theres nothing worse then be faced with an ex-girlfriend. This made Hector think to himself that now since there's no girls in the way, he should track down Amanda right now. Hector marched across the room, to where Zach and Amanda were talking. Hector welcomed Zach to the party, but thought to himself that he needs to get rid of so he can talk to Amanda. Zch said he's happy to be here and that it's a cool party. He would have gotten sooner, but he lost track of time at the gym. Hector asked if he could actually help him ou with the music. Zach was pleasently surprised, and was pleased to help since he was the "music man" himself. He then headed off through the den and started to look through Hector's music collection. Hector thought to himself that as long as he picks something from his collection then the music will be good, and it should keep him busy enough so he can talk to Amanda. Hector then offered his crush some "Gummy Mares" and Amanda was delighted since it was her favorite candy and her favorite type of horse. Hector knew since she's always eating them at lunch. Amanda told him to not tell Paula or Taylor but she still watches the Gummy Mares TV show. Hector said you're never to old for cartoons, and between her he still watches Blackwing Bird. The two then talked about that show. Amanda then ate some of the candy and said that Russian New Year's Eve is fun, except the only thing is, it's too bad that theres no countdown to midnight. Hector said no worries since he'd never let a New Year's Eve party go down without that. He recoreded it from last week. Hector then started the TV to showcase the countdown and fast forwaded to fifteen minutes before. Everybody then noticed the countdown, and headed to where the TV is. Zach pushed past Hector to stand next to Amanda. Zach thought of this as the best part of New Year's Eve and asked her if she was ready to have their first New Year's Eve kiss together. He couldn't stand to watch the couple together like that. He was about to leave for a bit, but Linda asked if he was going to see the countdown. Hector told her that he needs to take care of some things that hosts usally take care of. Hector went to his room, shut the door, and took deep breaths. However, Amanda soon came in, quietly shutting the door behind her, and sat next to him. She asked what's wrong and he covered up saying it's a party and they're having fun. From outside they heard people counting down, and when they got to one, Amanda leaned over and gave Hector a short, sweet kiss. She wished him a happy Russian New Year's Eve and the two then went back to the party. They walked back to the living room. All around the room were couples paired up including Malika and Spike, Howard and Linda, Porcha and one of the guys she listed: Wilmot, and Brendan hugging Dinah. Zach then noticed her and sweeped her up in his arms to kiss her. Hector announced that he's going to start up some music. Amanda pulled away from her boyfriend and glanced back at Hector who was looking through his collection of songs. Zach wished her a Happy New Year's and she did as well. Bonus Scene Characters *Hector Alonzo *Amanda Applebee *Zach Wells *Taylor Vale *Howard DeGeest *Brendan Berg *Paula Anderson *Porcha *Mona *Linda Carter *Kenji Black *Malika Desai *Spike Chapman Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Year 2